La Bailarina Vecina
by HellenWasHere
Summary: Y sus pies siguen resonando en techo. Como bongoes, vienen de aquí para alla, y yo la imagino, saltando con la gracia y el encanto que solo ella posee…-Edward! Deja de pensar como un pendejo en ella y hablale!-grito mi siempre útil amigo Jasper!


**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia esta basada en la cancion de Ricardo Arjona (La Bailarina Vecina)**

**Summary: Y sus pies siguen resonando en techo. Como bongoes, vienen de aquí para alla, y yo la imagino, saltando con la gracia y el encanto que solo ella posee…**

…

Pov Edward

Me sente en la alfombra de mi cuarto por 5ta vez en el dia, mirando hacia arriba y escuchando aquel melodioso sonido de sus pies chocando contra mi techo, que mas se podia pedir?

Estaba demaciado sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse…Seguramente era Jasper Whitlock, mi compañero de cuarto y amigo del alma.

-Tenemos que conseguirte una golfa o algo!, Por dios Ed! Piensas hacer esto todas las tardes?- Y asi comenzo el sermon de "Tenemos que conseguirle una golfa a Edward Masen"

-Podrias callarte Jazz? Trato de escuhar!-le dije

-Ya enserio Masen! Hablale!

-No es tan sencillo

-Claro que si! Solo te le acercas y dejas que salgan palabras de tu boca! Oh vamos te enseñe a hablar la semana pasada no puedes decepcionarme!-se burlo

-Ya te dije que no es tan facil! Ella me odia! Y no tengo idea de que hice!

-Como sabes que te odia?

-Pues….-dije recordando-Crees que no le eh hablado?

-Y que paso?-dijo mientras cogia una cerveza del refrigerador y tomaba haciendo en mi cama

-Bueno le dije "Hola soy Edward" y ella me dio la mano y me dijo "No estoy interesada" y se marcho!

-Y por eso crees que te odia?

-Pues si!

-Edward pense que eras un poquito mas inteligente!, Es claro que penso que le estabas coqueteando descaradamente como acostumbras a hacer con cada chica que te pasa por el frente

-Acostumbraba!-le aclare

-Lo que sea! Solo ve y acercatele de nuevo! Donde esta ese Edward masen que no se rinde a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni que el padre lo golpee, o lo metan a prision o…

-Si ya entendi! No me rindo!-Le corte

-Entonces…?

-Tienes razon! Yo soy Edward masen!

-Si!-Grito

-Y no me rindo ni a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni que me golpeen! Me metan en prision! O …

-Si Edward…dejalo hasta ahi y ve a conquistar a esa chica-me grito Jasper

-Si!...Como lo hago?-pregunte

-Arg! Mira te dire lo que haremos, Como sabras estoy saliendo con Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga, asi que te organizare una cita, ya sabes

-Enserio?

-Claro! No voy a dejar que una chica haga que mi amigo se quede el dia completo trancado en un cuarto como un meme(1)

-Por eso yo te AMO-le dije y lo abrace

-Sabes estos actos gays no los soporto-Dijo desaciendo mi abrazo

-Oh vamos solo te estaba mostrando mi amor!

-Pues no me lo demuestres!

Nos reimos durante un buen rato y en eso llego Emmett Cullen, novio de la hermana de Jasper y el ultimo que faltaba para por fin tener juntos a los 3 mosqueteros

Bajamos a la cafeteria por un café.

-Sabes Ed tuve una idea genialosa para tu problemita-dijo Emmett

-De que mierda hablas?

-Ya sabes! Tu falta de testículos para hablarle a Bella

-Ahh, Sabes no creo que tu ayuda sea necasaria…o buena

-Me ofendes!-Dijo poniendose la mano en el pecho

-Bueno Ed, no esta de mas escuchar otras ideas…

-Bueno lo primero que nesecitaremos es una girafa, unos antifaces como los que se usan en el carnabal de brazil, y un poco de mantequillad e mani…ahh..y tambien

-De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, Emmett no puedes aportar ideas- dijo jasper

-Pero no es justo!

-La vida es injusta-le dije

-Oh por dios! Eddi Edward Ed, estaba viendo Town Girls! XD!

-No Emmett eso lo lei en un libro, ademas como sabes que en esa pelicla dicen eso?-pregunte inentando aguantarme la risa

-No es un dia hermoso? Miren como el sol se cuela entre las ramas!-Dijo este intentando cambiar de tema.

Eran las 7:00 pm, y ya que era viernes iriamos a los bolos….una tradición y para terminar de joder mi dia ahí estaba Tanya!

-Edward Antony Masen! Como te atreviste a dejarme plantadame jueves?-Damas y caballeron Tanya Denali mi ex, con la que pase 6 mases a la fuerza debo agregar…

-No estoy de humor, si Tanya?

-Ves? Por eso termino nuestra relacion por tu frialdad

-Tanya largo, si?

-Tu nunca te preocupaste por mi, ni siquiera estuviste ahí para mi operación de nariz!

-Estube alli! Las 4 primeras veces! Y ni hablar de los 3 aumento de senos! Y Las 5 aplicaciones de …

-Callate!-le estaba gritando todo esto y no me acordaa qde que nos encontrabamos en un lugar publico, asi que baje mas la voz, ya podia ver a Emm y Jazz riendose de otra de las escenitas de Tanya….

Luego del graaan discurso de Tanya llamado, "No se por que me dejaste ya que soy totalmente perfecta y me creo inteligente" Me reuni con los chicos.

-Edward te inscribi en el microfono abierto del viernes en "Bite"!-me recibio Alice gritando

-Y? Que te hace creer que lo hare?

-Pues…"Cierta" persona estara ahí….

-Continua….-dije poniendo atención

-Pues que le tocaras una cancion y ella quedara a tus pies!

-Si..Alice? no creo que Bella sea de esas-comento Rose

-Tu no la conoces mas que yo!, Solo le tienes que cantar La cancion esa que le compusiste y listo!

-Segura?

-Segurita!

-Le compusiste una cancion?-pregunto Emmett

Luego de que Rose y Alice nos patiaran el tracero literalmente, Por que Emmett intento hacer trampa…dormi placidamente ansioso por que amaneciera y luego se hiciera de noche otra vez

-Amigo deja de mover ese pie, te pareces a Emmett cuando quiere ir al bano-se quejo Jasper

-Callate!-dije riendo mientras le lanzaba un cojín

Ya era de noche y m encontraba sentado frente a la audiencia, llevaba un Jean asul oscuro y una camisa negra con las mangas remangadas hasta mis codos.

-Buenas noches, esta cancion va dedicada a Bella Swan, la hermosa chica del vestido rojo-dije a tra vez del microfono y vi como aparecia ese hermoso sonrrojo que adoraba

_Mi techo es su suelo la veo cuando escucho  
la encuentro y me muero  
su piso es mi cielo me vence aunque lucho  
su olor de aguacero  
no sabe que existo no advierte que espero  
un buen empujón del destino  
mientras tanto soy solo el vecino_

Ella vive arriba en el sexto piso yo escucho sus pasos  
yo panza arriba tirado en el piso viendo el cielo raso  
parece un bongo sus pies en la duela  
con esa rutina del cisne  
así es como empiezan los chismes

Casi la puedo puedo ver  
persigo el camino del baño a la sala  
escucho caer su blusa de lino ya esta en la cama  
yo en cobertizo soñando con ella  
con la bailarina vecina  
se olvido de cerrar la cortina

La bailarina vecina  
se pone el tutú en el espejo  
yo estiro el pescuezo pa' verla en vitrina  
la bailarina vecina  
recorre mi techo en puntillas  
y le hace cosquillas de esquina en esquina  
¿sabrá algo de mi la inquilina?

Ojos de luna pelo de yegua su piel es de seda  
la espero a la una paciencia sin tregua flotando en la acera  
y surfeo la ola que deja su espalda  
rumbo del Teatro Victoria  
el resto lo se de memoria

La bailarina vecina  
se pone el tutú en el espejo  
yo estiro el pescuezo pa' verla en vitrina  
la bailarina vecina  
recorre mi techo en puntillas  
y le hace cosquillas de esquina en esquina  
¿sabrá algo de mi la inquilina?

Mañana sera con todo el rigor la misma odisea  
¿que plan detendrá el tímido amor?  
que sea lo que sea.

Los aplausos de las personas era lo que menos me impotaba en estos momentos, ya que mi..es decir, Bella no estaba alli….Sali sin mas preámbulos buscandola hasta que la vi, estaba al lado de su monovolumen mirando el piso.

-Bella?-me acerque timidamente hacia donde esta se encontraba

Lo que resivi a cambio fue un puñetazo en el rostro, ni una palabra ni nada, solo un puñetazo que por cierto dolio mucho.

-Podrias dejar de hacer eso!-me grito

-Y ahora de que hablas?-le pregunte aun aturdido por el golpe

-Deja de hacer eso que haces! Deja de ser asi conmigo, deja de encantador a todas horas, de ser inteligente, talentoso…

-Quieres que me convierta en Mike Newton?-me burle un poco

-Deja de ser gracioso, de ser extremadamente apuesto, de….

-Ya se te acabaron los adjetivos? Por que tengo un par mas que agregarle a la lista-bromee intentando majorar el ambiente.

Me puse serio por unos minutos y me acerque a ella lentamente y entonces senti algo mojado colisionar contra mi cara….la muy malvada me habia tirado un vaso de agua que no se de donde habia sacado

-Oye!-Me queje riendo

-Te lo dije! Deja de ser tu!-dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

…

Tomatazos? Reviews?

1=Meme es algo asi como pendejo o estupido

2=La bailarina vecina, de Ricardo Arjona


End file.
